


This I Promise You

by AislinMarue



Series: Asa Feels Nostalgic [5]
Category: ReBoot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Set before the Daemon arc, season 4 speculation, very old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daemon is coming for Mainframe and hope seems lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This I Promise You

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic I wrote a very long time ago. I want to say I was 17? I'll be 33 next month to give you some idea. I loved ReBoot and especially Bob and Dot so much back then. I have more stuff I'll be sharing in the future. 
> 
> Given the age of this fic, please excuse my writing style. I was a beginner at the time. This fic was part of an assignment to write a fictional story with no dialogue. Song fics were also a big thing back then so this was set to the song that shares the title by NSYNC. Yes, I was majorly into boy bands. My hopeless and sappy romantic side is also blatantly showing. Nonetheless, I hope you'll enjoy my little trip down memory lane with me. :)

Bob watches as Dot issues orders to the CPUs and tries to save the system from Daemon’s attack force. She's trying to save as many people as she can, but it's too late. The viral forces are about to enter the P. O.

While Dot is talking to Phong, she looks up at Bob. He smiles comfortingly and nods toward her office. She nods to him and he leaves. She follows after a few nanos.

Bob is standing in front of Dot’s desk when she enters her office. He knows by the look on her face that she is close to her breaking point. He holds his arms out and she melts into him, crying tears of hopelessness and frustration. He holds her close and tells her how much he loves her.

She looks up at him and smiles through her tears. Her deep amethyst eyes are shining as she tells him how much she loves him. He smiles as tears start to form in his own eyes.

He is about to kiss her when Phong vid windows. He tells Dot to come to the command chamber. She tells Bob to wait for her and leaves. As he waits, he thinks about the promise he made after the restart and silently vows once more that she will never be alone again no matter what it takes.

Bob sits in Dot’s chair and thinks about her. He remembers the first time he saw her and knows that to him, she is the most beautiful sprite in the Net. He loves her so much it hurts and he knows he'll never stop.

He is still thinking when he is interrupted. Dot is calling him from the war room. He rushes in, preparing for the worst. He finds the CPUs all jumping excitedly and cheering. Dot is standing with Phong, Matrix, AndrAIa, Mouse and Ray. They're all smiling. He looks at Dot curiously and she tells him that Daemon has been destroyed. When he asks her how it happened, she tells him that Turbo was able to fight the infection long enough to destroy Daemon’s ship along with everyone aboard it, including himself. Bob is very sad to hear this, but he can't help feeling happy that the viral threat is over.

Bob sweeps Dot into his arms and spins her around once. He sets her down, but doesn't release her. Before she can say anything, he gives her a passionate kiss, which she is happy to return.

They break away after a nano. All the sprites in the room are silent as they see Bob drop to one knee in front of Dot. He doesn't have a ring yet, but he knows that she doesn't care. He proposes and she smiles despite her tears as she accepts. Everyone cheers yet again as Bob stands and kisses his fiancée. He'll always be with her. After all, he has a promise to keep.


End file.
